dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Spear of the Skylord
Spear of the Skylord is an artifact. Goals of the Spear of the Skylord: * Be possessed by a ruler of sky or a sky-living people. * Participate in war against people living on or in the earth. * Kill servants of the gods. ; Concordance * Owner gains a level: 1d10 * Owner can fly: +2 * Owner slays a servant of a god (max 1/day) +1 * Owner conquers a town, city or kingdom +1 * Owner submits to antoher's authority (max 1/day) -1 * Owner loses a battle: -1 ; Transcendent (>20) * The Spear's enhancement bonus increases to +4. * Critical: +4d6 thunder damage, or +4d8 thunder damage against creatures standing on the ground. * Property: Your fly speed increases by 4. If you have no fly speed, you gain fly 4. ; Pleased (16-20) * Property: The item bonus to intimidate checks increases to +4. * Power (Encounter, Free Action): Use this power when you hit a creature with this weapon. The creature falls to the ground (if flying, taking falling damage as normal) and is immobilized (save ends). ; Satisfied (12-15) * Property: You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against any creature standing on the ground. * Power: Daily (Standard Action): As the warlord's Beat Them Into the Ground power, but it affects allies within 10 squares of you. ** Melee weapon, Strength vs. fortitude. Hit: 2|W| + Strength modifier damage, and target falls prone. Each ally within 10 squares can take a free action to make a basic attack. If the attack hits, its target takes no damage but falls prone. ; Normal (5-11) * The Spear keeps the owner under constant scrutiny, pushing him or her toward dominance of others. ; Unsatisfied (1-4) * Special: You take a -2 penalty to Diplomacy checks. ; Angered (<1) * Special: Once per day, when you are addressed by a person of authority, the Spear leaps into its owner's hands, and makes a melee basic attack against the person. ; Moving on The Spear of the Skylord leaves its owner in a spectacular fashion. When the owner (typically fashioned “the Skylord”) is engaged in a pivotal battle (often one on a scale involving armies), the Spear leaps from its owner’s hand, and sails into the midst of the enemy or the enemy’s stronghold, where it explodes with thunder and lightning, devastating the enemy. Thereafter, shards of the weapon wander the earth until they are again joined into the Spear. If the Spear is displeased with its owner, it instead brings ruin to the owner’s homeland. Massive cyclones and tornadoes descend upon the nation and cause disaster after disaster, and in the chaos the Spear disappears from its owner’s possession. Notes * When satisfied, the clause stating ally within 10 squares is affected means they can make a basic attack, not that the power attacks every ally in 10 squares.) * The spear should automatically return to the hand. The current phrasing (on the compendium) implies that it only returns on a miss. See also * Weapon of Myrdroon's Shard